My Family
by Spindle89
Summary: Its 24 years in the future and Clary, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Simon, and Isabelle live normal lives with their families- and that includes kids! They have not told them about their past- about Sebastian, Valentine- not any of it. But what happens when their kids get curious and their past comes back to haunt them? Rated T for violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Clary looked out at her family and smiled. Jace was teaching new fighting moves to their ten year old son, Max, and their youngest, six year old Stephen, was doing lessons on the patio. Their eldest, thirteen year old Iris, was probably out there in the forest somewhere, as always. It was a beautiful day on the borders of Idris, where she, Jace, and their three children lived. But, alas, all beautiful things must come to an end. It was time for dinner, and as Clary yelled out to Stephen, Max, and Jace that they had to come inside, Iris emerged from the forest.

"Hi honey," Clary said to Iris "Did you have a nice day?"

"Yeah!," Iris replied. "I found a new patch of orchids and these huge new trees and…". As Iris chatted on, oblivious to the fact that nobody was really listening to her, Clary thought about how Iris seemed so different than her. Besides the the same fact that they had physical features- Iris had the same long red hair, the same petite features, they were really different in every possible way. As an example, while Clary maintained a constant, not-so-silent but not-so-chatty display, Iris was basically always silent, with the exemption of when she just left the forest and was telling the story of her adventures to her mother. Then, nothing short of bombs going off would shut her up.

When the whole family was finally at the dinner table, Iris had retrieved her usual silent mood, and was listening to Jace tell Max the story of how Clary had killed her first demon. "You see," Jace said "Your mother had just learned that she was a shadowhunter, and had no training whatsoever."

"None?," Stephen asked.

"None. So, she had just arrived at her apartment, and there was this HUGE Ravenor demon right there. Terrified, your mother acted without thinking and shoved a sensor down it's throat. For some reason, that killed the thing, and she ran right back to me, terrified and scared about what just happened- because she had never seen a demon before in her life."

"Wow.," Max said. "Nice job, Mom!"

"Thanks Max. But I noticed not one of you touched your dinner while Jace was telling you that story, and it's almost time for Stephen to go to bed. So hurry up and eat!" Clary said.

"But mooooom," Stephen said "It's only eight!"

"Yes. And in the time it will take you to finish dinner, get your pajamas on, and brush your teeth, it will be around nine. So, hurry up! You have a big day tomorrow and I don't want you to be to tired for it." Clary replied

"Fine, fine," Stephen said. "I'll hurry up."

Clary knew that if she brought up the prospect of tomorrow, Stephen would hurry. There was a big family reunion and Simon, Isabelle, Magnus, Alec and their kids would be there.

"I'm done. May I be excused please?," Max asked.

"Yes you may.," Jace replied

"Can I go too?," Stephen said. He always wanted to be like and near his older brother.

"Sure"

"May I?" Iris asked

"Yep."

Clary and Jace were the only ones left at the table.

"You know, we really need to tell them about Seb-," Jace started, but Clary cut him off.

"Look Jace, I know we do. But we should not talk about that now. The kids could hear us.," she said. "We can talk about it later, while they are in bed. Ok?"

"Sure, honey" and Jace gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left the table.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night. The kids were all in bed, and Jace and Clary were in the living room. For obvious reasons, they had decided when Iris was born that they would not tell their kids about how they had thought they were siblings, and about the whole Sebastian and the fake Jace thing until they got older.

"They need to know, Clary!" Jace said. "Or at least Iris does. She's old enough to know what went on!"

"But Jace, just think of it like this. Iris is in her teenage years. She could easily blame us for something that never happened, or claim that she was a mistake, or-" Clary took a deep breath. She knew that she was being overprotective and she just didn't care.

"Fine Clary, we can just explain it like this. We begin by telling her about the whole siblings thing, reassuring her the entire time that she was not a mistake, we had figured it out way before she came along. Then, we tell her my backstory, then yours- or at least the parts that she doesn't know yet. After that, we tell her about how Sebastian links in to all of this, and then about my… alter ego.," Jace countered. "And if anything goes wrong, the worst that will happen is that she disappears into the woods for a few days."

"Fine. We'll tell her in a week.," Clary agreed reluctantly.

"Thanks. We should get to bed Clary. Like you said, it's a big day tomorrow."

Clary and Jace climbed up the staircase and walked to their bedroom. They had thought that they were alone, but somebody had been watching…


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up! Get up!". Someone was shaking Clary. She jumped up, grabbed the knife from her bedside table, and went into a shadowhunter fighting stance.

"Geez Mom. It's only me.," Max said.

"Oh! Sorry Max!". She put the knife back and sat on the edge of her bed. "War reflexes, right?," Max said.

"Something like that." she replied.

"Well, get everyone up! We need to leave if we want to get to New York in time!"

"What time is it, Max?". She looked at the clock, but it was unplugged.

"Um… Five o'clock?," he said sheepishly.

"Max! We don't need to get there until ten!"

'But knowing how long it takes for Iris and Stephen to wake up, we'll be late!"

Clary laughed. That was close to the truth, but she didn't really need to wake them up until around seven.

"Honey, go back to sleep. I'll wake them up at seven thirty"

"Seven Mom? Pleeeeeeese?," Max begged.

"Fine. Now go back to sleep."

Max ran out of the room. Clary lied back down in her bed, but found that she couldn't sleep. She turned over and looked at Jace. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, so much different than when he was awake. She must of stayed there, just starring at him for at least an hour, until he woke up.

"Hey," He said, and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"What was that about? Not that I didn't enjoy it," Clary said with a smile

"Nightmares"

"The same ones you had-"

"No. Worse. Now it's all of you. Stephen, Iris, Max, you."

"You don't think it means that Sebastian is back, do you?"

"I don't think so. I mean, I saw him die. And we aren't connected anymore- I'm sure that it was just a ordinary nightmare.," Jace said.

"You sure?," Clary asked.

"I'm sure. What time is it anyway? The clock is unplugged."

"I noticed. Max came and woke me up at five this morning, claiming that we would be late." she said with a laugh.

"It's nice to know that he's exited to see his cousins."

"What, and you're not exited to see Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, and Alec?"

"Of corse I am! We haven't seen Magnus and Alec for a year!"

"Nice to know. I have to get breakfast ready and get Iris and Stephen up. Can you get Max to change into something other than his shadowhunter gear?," Clary said.

"No problem."

"Thanks"

Clary walked on her tiptoes as she walked into Iris' room. She leaned over her to wake her up- and stopped. She, like Jace, seemed so peaceful in her sleep. So… De-stressed. Although what would stress her out, Clary didn't know. Her life was so perfect compared to hers when she was her age. But, she would have to wake her up, as much as she didn't want to.

"Iris, wake up," Clary said while shaking her.

"I don't want to," Iris mumbled. She put a pillow over her head.

"Come on! We need to leave to get to New York soon!" Clary said.

"Screw New York. I need sleep," Iris protested

"We have paaaaaaancaaaaaakes. But only if you get up.". Clary knew that pancakes were Iris and Stephen's favorite food.

"Fine. Give me twenty minutes to get dressed and downstairs," Iris said

"Iris, you and I both know that it only takes you ten minutes max to get dressed and brush your teeth. Be downstairs in fifteen. Deal?"

"Fine, fine," Iris agreed reluctantly.

Clary knew that the pancake bribe would work. Now on to Stephen. Ugh.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nine forty five and the whole family was finally in the living room ready to go. Clary had just finished making a portal and was trying to get Stephen to go though it.

"But Mom! Statistics show that there is a eighty percent chance of dying if you go though a portal made by a shadowhunter!' He whined.

"That's if it's made by a normal shadowhunter, which your mother is not. Now get in the portal!," Jace said.

"Fine. Fine," Stephen said. "But only if Mom goes with me."

"Sure, Stephen. Come on." Clary said, and they stepped though the portal. They instantly appeared right in front of the Institute. After about five minutes, Jace, Iris, and Max appeared right in front of them.

"Sorry it took so long. Max forgot his shoes and had to run upstairs to get them.," Jace said.

"It's okay," Clary replied, and they stepped though the front doors of the Institute.

"LEO!," Max shouted. Leo (Simon and Isabelle's ten year old boy) ran over to him, and the two started talking so fast that they were probably the only ones that understood each other. Iris headed over to her cousin, twelve year old Sara (Magnus and Alec's adopted daughter), and Stephen ran over to Anna, Isabelle and Simon's eight year old daughter.

"Well. There go our kids," Jace remarked with a laugh.

"Come on Jace, let's go find Magnus, Alec, Simon, and Isabelle.," Clary said "The kids will be fine."

"True. I think I see them by the staircase.," Jace pointed out. They headed over.

"Hey guys!," Isabelle yelled. "Over here!"

"Hey Isabelle. Simon. Alec. Magnus.," Clary said.

"How are you?," Alec asked.

"Fine.," Jace said. "How are you?"

"Doing well., ,Magnus and I are planning a trip to Europe, what do you think? " he replied. And as the adults talked, the kids were having conversations of their own…


	5. Chapter 5

"Sara, have you seen that our parents have been acting a bit. . . well, secretive lately?," Iris asked.

"Kind of. They seem like they are plotting something," Sara replied, tossing her black hair behind her shoulder.

"Do you want to find out what?," Iris asked with a mischievous grin.

"Duh," Sara said, doing a backflip. Alec, spotting them, called

"Don't break your neck, Sara!"

"I won't!," She called back.

"Ok Sara, this means all hands on deck. Spying is no easy job. It could be weeks before the topic even come up again. And we've ought to get Leo and Anna to help us too.," Iris declared.

"No, not Anna," Sara said. "She's too young. She'd blab all over to Isabelle and Simon. Max though, Max we can use. He's old enough."

"Fine. Lets go get them, then," Iris said. They walked over to where Max and Leo were sitting.

"Come here you guys, we need to talk to you," Sara said. They explained the whole spying idea until finally Iris asked- "So, are you guys in?".

"YES!," Leo and Max said. And so, the foursome walked over to the training room to discuss strategy.

"So, you guys how should we go about this?," Iris asked.

"Maybe we just follow them around? A where they go, we go kind of thing?," Leo said.

"It has to be secretive though. If they see us following them, they definitely won't bring up this top-secret thing.," Max added.

"Good idea. And that does include when we are supposed to be in bed. If there is any time when they are going to talk about it, that would be the time.," Sara said thoughtfully.

"So, Sara you've got Alec and Magnus, Leo you've got Isabelle and Simon, and Max and I have our parents. Call me if you find out anything, ok?," Iris said.

"Ok," Sara and Leo said.

"Hey, now that we've got this all cleared up, do you guys want to train? We really have nothing better to do anyway.," Max asked

"Sure," Sara said. "Do you want to spar, Max?"

"Ok," Max said. "Choose your weapon. I'll even let you pick first.". Sara chose two seraph blades, and Max chose a dagger.

"Thats all?," Sara asked.

"Thats all," he replied "Its all I need.". It was clear that Max had inherited some of his father's famous arrogance. Sara struck first, aiming for his chest with one blade, and blocking her chest with the other. Max rolled away, jumped up and hit Sara in the head with the flat of his blade. She jumped back and kicked him in the groin. Max leaned over, pretending to be hurt. Sara moved in for the kill, taking the bait. When she was close enough, he leaned back on his hands, lifting his feet in the air in a backward handstand and kicking her in the chest. She bent down for a split second, which Max used to run forward and hold his dagger to her chest.

"Ok, I surrender," Sara said. Then, they heard someone clapping.


	6. Chapter 6

Jace was standing there, watching the display.

"Good job, Max. You too, Sara," he said. "Max, I want to see something. Come and spar with me."

"Ok, Dad. . .," Max agreed. "What is this about? Shouldn't you be with Mom and the gang?"

"Well, people were getting annoying so. . . I came here to train. But it seems like you guys beat me to it.," he admitted. The kids laughed. It and been a long day, full of secrets, and just a simple joke went a long way. "So, Max, ready?"

"Ok!," he replied, brightening.

"I'll even let you go first," they both said at the same time. Once again, the room erupted into laughter. Jace held two arm length sized swords. Max held a single seraph blade. Then, they charged.

It was a battle to end all battles. Jace would strike at Max and he would dodge. Then the tables would turn. They would turn again. Their weapons clanged against each other, and you could see it in their eyes that nothing existed but the other. This went on for about ten minutes until Jace faked a strike at Max's head, and Max pretended to fall for it. While Jace struck at his chest, he rolled away and struck at Jace's neck. But in the split second it took for Max to move his blade, Jace had moved his so it was at Max's neck. They ended up with each other's blades at their throats.

"By the angel," Jace whispered, and ran from the room.

"What was that?," Leo asked.

"That," Iris said, "Is our first clue."


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! Seriously, it only takes 5 seconds. And it makes me want to write! And it makes me happy! This is going to be my only authors note so I don't own MI, Cassie Clare does.

"I'll follow him. You guys wait here," Iris continued, and she swept from the room. She ran as fast as she could without making any noise and reached the top of a staircase. Jace and the gang were standing under it, so she hid behind a coffee table and tried as hard as she could to ease drop.

"Angel blood," Jace was saying, "He very nearly beat me, and you all know that that is basically inhumanly possible without extra angel blood."

"Its possible Jace, but maybe you're just losing your touch or all the extra angel blood is just fading away somehow," Isabelle said.

"No, no, I'd know if it was fading away, and I have NOT lost my touch. When I'm training him, I go easy its still hard for him to beat me. Today, I went all out," Jace insisted.

"Ok, lets say Max is developing powers because of his extra angel blood. But what about Iris? She would have too then, about three years ago," Clary remarked

"Well, we'll just have to keep a close eye on both of them then," Jace said.

"How do you think they will react to that?," Isabelle said "Our kids would very nearly kill us if we followed them around places."

"And thats why," Clary said, "We'll have to do it in secret."

After that, the topic turned back to boring stuff, like recent demons they fought, so Iris crept away, back to the training room. There, Sara was throwing knives at a target, Leo was doing flips of a wall, and Max was climbing up a too-tall rope. Although, Iris thought, if what her parents said was true, nothing was too high for Max now.

"Alright guys, come here," Iris shouted. The rest of the kids hurried over to Iris, impatient to hear what she had to say. "Ok, so this may not be of much interest to Sara and Leo, but our parents seem to think that Max and I have extra angel blood. I think our father has some extra too. They plan on following us in secret. So that means that all of us have to be extra careful. No texting me if you have found out something new unless you are completely sure you are alone. Max, that includes you too. Just text me. I don't care if I am standing right next to you, just text me. Ok?"

"Ok," they agreed.

"On three, we all say Awesome Secret Shadowhunter Detectives, which is our new team name," Sara declared. "One, Two, Three!"

"AWESOME SECRET SHADOWHUNTER DETECTIVES!," the group shouted.

Two days later, everyone was back home. It looked like business as usual in the Lightwood (Jace and Clary's family) household, unless you were watching closely. Jace seemed to be following Max more and Clary seemed to be sticking closer to Iris. That afternoon, it was normal. After a breakfast of cereal and toast, Jace took Stephen and Max outside to train and Iris headed off to the forest.

"Wait, Iris," Clary said as she was heading out the door.

"Yeah?," Iris said.

"Just be careful out there, ok?" She said.

"Ok Mom. Whatever you say.," Iris said, trying to sound disinterested. But inside, she was exploding with excitement for two reasons. One being that she had been away from the forest for a few days and she definitely missed it, more than she cared to admit, and second because it was Max's turn to watch her parents. But, if Clary followed her, which, Iris thought, was pretty sure to happen, then she might have to watch a parent after all. She'd lose her in time though. The forest didn't care for unexpected guests. It had taken it a long while for it to accept her, and she was probably the most nature-connected person ever. In more ways than one. She walked out of the door and headed for the forest.

Sure enough, Clary had decided to follow her. Iris could hear her footsteps once she entered the forest, she was about a quarter mile behind her. Iris stopped and waited until her mother could see her quite clearly, although Iris pretended to not see her and held her back to her mother. She waited until she heard Clary hide behind a bush. If she was here anyway, she might as well put on a show, Iris thought. A bird landed on her shoulder. It was Amastia. She had raised the little bird since she fell out of her nest, but had never taken it home.

"Hey, Amastia.," Iris whispered. The bird replied with some chittering noises.

"Of course, you know how much I like to put on a show. Besides, I'm early. The gates have not opened yet," Iris said, seemingly replying to the bird, Amastia. "But there they are. How can you never be wrong?". Amastia chittered again, in a sarcastic sounding tone. Iris laughed, and with a wave of Iris' hand, a seemingly solid was of thorns opened up, to reveal a small clearing. Iris stepped though, saying "I know you're there. And theres no reason trying. It doesn't accept you."


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I know I said no more authors notes, but last time I got 2 new reviews when I asked, and that made me happy, so PLEASE review!

Clary's thoughts were in a disarray, but basically they sounded something like this- "What. The. Hell. She knew I was there all along? Why didn't she say anything? Was she talking to that bird? Was she. . . Was she like Sebastian? How did she open up that wall of thorns? I have so many questions, and so little answers to work with. Correction, no answers to work with. But I am used to that feeling. Being in the dark. I just never expected for it to happen from my own children. What was going on here? Ok, deep breaths Clary." It seemed obvious to her that crouching behind a bush was going to get nothing done. She emerged and walked over to the wall of thorns, running her hand over it. There was no obvious way that Iris was able to go though this wall. There was no entrance whatsoever. if Clary hadn't known better, she would have thought that it belonged to the Seelie Queen, marking the edge of her property or something. Luckily, she did know better. Or did she? What if it really was the Seelie Queen's wall. What if she was doing things to Iris? What if she was torturing her in there? No, what would she want with Iris? She was just a simple girl who knew, well, nothing. Nothing that would be of importance to her anyway. Clary decided that nothing was going to get done with her just standing here. She had to go get Jace. She sprinted back down the path, until somebody blocked her path.

"Sam! Katherine! Zach! I'm here!," Iris shouted, sounding so much different than the person she had been just a moment before, when she was talking to her mother. A tall, african american girl ran from the lake that was in front of Iris, dripping wet.

"Iris!," She exclaimed. "Care to tell me WHY you have summoned us, today of all days?"

"Look, Kath, you know I wouldn't call you guys here if I didn't have a good reason, but I'll tell you when the guys get here. Besides, aren't you glad to have an excuse to see THIS face?," She said jokingly, gesturing to her face.

"Iris!," Katherine laughed, "Oh, look there's Zach!," she added, pointing to a blonde haired, brown eyed boy who seemed to be flying- yes, FLYING, from the sky.

"Hi Zach!," Iris shouted, waving to the boy. "You might want to dry yourself off," she whispered to Katherine.

"Oh!," Katherine exclaimed. "You could have told me earlier!", and with a wave of her hand the water flew off her and returned to the lake. Now, she looked perfectly dry. The boy landed in front of them and said, "This better be good. I'm missing out on going demon hunting!". Sixteen year old Zach was the oldest out of the group, a fact proven by the fact that he could actually go demon hunting. You had to be sixteen for that, but Katherine was fifteen, Sam was fourteen, and Iris was the youngest, at thirteen.

"Does anyone know where Sam is?," Iris asked. "Its unlike him to be late"

"I'm right here," an amused voice spoke from behind her. Iris whirled around to face a tall boy with curly brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Sam!," She exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yeah, yeah, missed you too, but WHY ARE WE HERE?," Sam said. "You sent out the distress call!"

"Ok, I'll tell you," Iris sighed, and said in a grave voice, "Its about the prophecy. I think its starting to come true.". The group gasped. They all remembered the day when it had been issued. It had been the most important day of their lives.

*Flashback*

It had been a normal day. Training, studying, all that stuff. A nine year old Iris was brushing her teeth when a sudden flash of white light appeared, transporting her to a big, golden room. In it were three other children, looking very scared and confused, just like Iris. A man walked into the room. The kids stared until Sam finally asked-

"Who are you?"

"Why, I am the angel Razil. Surely you have learned about me though your studies," the man replied. The children all looked at him as though he had grown a second head, all thinking the same thing. "Was this man crazy?".

"You can't be Razil," Zach said. "He's an angel. And you, you're just a man like us."

"Hey, some of us are women!," Katherine said indignantly.

Razil laughed, a tinkling sound that seemed to rain down over their backs and make them all more at ease, though still tense.

"What if I prove it to you?," he said.

"Please, try," Zach said. "Amuse us.". Iris just looked up at Zach with wide, scared eyes. She already believed that this man was Razil, had from the start. He just had a sort of radiance of power that she could tell no man could carry.

"If you insist. This won't work unless I am in my true form anyway," Razil said. And he began to change. His wings appeared, and the face he wore melted away. He grew in size and a golden aura built around him. Soon, he was pure gold and too big to describe. It was truly a magnificent sight. "DO YOU BELIVE NOW?," He said in a big, booming voice.

"Yes," Zach squeaked. All four of us backed into a corner.

"Its okay," Razil said. "There is no reason for you to be afraid. Why do you think you have survived seeing me in my true form? You children are very special. There is a prophecy involving you, a prophecy dating back since before time even existed. I am here to deliver this to you. Are you ready?". The children nodded, finding a new source of courage, deep inside themselves.

"Lets, begin. Close your eyes.," Razil said, and the children were lifted up into the air, surrounded by auras of different colors. Sam, in red. Katherine, in blue. Zach in white, and Iris in green. Nobody told them when to open their eyes, they just knew when too. Then, the auras changed. Sam's red aura turned into an aura made of flame, Katherine's of water, Zach's of clouds, and Iris' of leaves. Their eyes had changed as well, to match their auras. It was obvious that these children were more powerful than anything that had walked upon the earth before.

"So it is true. They are right.," Razil said. "Now for the prophecy.". The children rose their heads to face the great angel's as he spoke in his great, booming voice.

"The dead shall rise again.

They shall bring forth a threat greater than evil itself

The world shall fall

If not for the four Elementalists

If they fall, the world shall fall

If they preserve, the world shall preserve

Everything falls in their hands.

Earth, Water, Fire, and Air

Shall save us or destroy us.".

Razil placed his hands on top of Zach's head, booming, "Zachary James Jameson is air. He will rule over the winds and become a great leader. But beware. The skies can be calm, but they can also become as angry and dangerous as hell itself.".

He walked over to Katherine and placed her hands upon her head. "Katherine Elena Westfall is water. She will be the peacemaker, the verbalist. The skies go hand in hand with the water, though. For if one is to fall, the other is sure to follow.

He walked over to Sam and placed his hands on her head.

"Samuel Aaron Huntington is fire. He will burn though the Earth, destroying everything in his path. But death will always comes hand in hand with rebirth."

Finally, he walked over to Iris. As he placed his hands upon her head, she spoke, in a voice twice as powerful-sounding and loud as Razil's.

"I am Iris Hope Lightwood. I am Earth. I will be the listener. I will hear everything and everyone. But this power will come with a price. I will start the prophecy. The death of millions will fall into my hands. I am Earth. If I die, the world dies with me."

*End of flashback*


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry its taken me so long to update. I'm still not really happy with this chapter. These AP classes are hard! A special thank you to Luminousfishy and everyone else who reviewed. You guys are awesome!

"Iris!," a voice- Katherine was shouting.

"What?," Iris asked.

"You were staring off into space," Zach said. "So the prophecy has started then. What makes you think so?"

"You know how Razil said that I would start the prophecy-"

"YOU said. You should have seen yourself, Ris. You were scary.," Sam interrupted.

"Ok, I said. But its beside the point. I just…. know, ok? I'm going to find something out, something important, very soon. And its going to change everything.," Iris said.

"Ok, you're going to find something out. Care to tell us what it is?," Zach asked.

"That's the problem. I don't know yet."

"JACE!," Clary shouted as she emerged from the forest. "I need to talk to you RIGHT NOW!". Jace, looking worried, ran over to her, shouting behind him

"Keep training, guys! I'll be back!". Max knew this could be a likely time for them to spill a secret, so he followed them, saying to Stephen

"This is bigger than you think. Be quiet.". He walked over, hiding behind a bush on the edge of the forest. H heard hi mother breathing hard. She was saying,

"Oh god Jace, I don't know what happened. She knew I was there but she didn't say anything, then she walked though a wall of thorns that she opened and-". Clary stopped, taking deep breaths. "I don't know, Jace. It was like, it was like she was like Sebastian"

"We would know though, Clary. Demon-children have those black eyes. And we love Iris. We would know. Most likely, she was just trying to show you that she knew what she was doing. Its probably just the angel blood.". There it was again, Max thought. The mention of angel blood. He had to tell Iris.

"What do you guys know about Clarissa Fairchild and Jonathan Herendole?," Iris asked. "Its part of what I have to find out. A very big part."

"Never heard of them," Katherine said. "I'll look them up, though."

"I think they were some sort of war heroes or something," Sam said.

"Yeah. When I had to study wars when angels got involved, there was some sort of mention of them.. I'll look them up too.," Zach said. Just then, Iris's phone chimed, showing that she had a new text message. It was from Max.

"Shit. I have to go guys, meet me here in a week, okay?," Iris said.

"Ok, I'll tell you if I find anything out," Katherine said.

"Thanks! Bye guys!," Iris said as she sprinted to the forest.

"Well, see you guys in a week!," Zach said as he flew off. Katherine just jumped in the water, so Sam was just standing there.

"Bye," he whispered, and conjured up a small flame, which he jumped into.

"Hi Mom!," Iris said as she sprinted by Clary and Jace, who were still talking, though according to Max, "About nothing important". She ran over to Max, and said, "We need to talk."

"Sure," Max replied. "Where?"

"C'mon. My room.," Iris said. They walked there and sat on Iris' bed.

"So what did you find out?," Iris asked.

"More about the angel blood thing. And there was a demon, I think named Sebastian. I think he was born to a human woman though, because Mom was practically in hysterics when she was talking to Dad, and she said "What if Iris is like him?", and he was like- "No, we'd know". And she said something. . . about you opening up a bush? Dad thought that you did because you wanted to show her that you had angel blood.," Max said, extremely fast. But somehow Iris was still able to understand him. Call it sisterly love, whatever you like, but it was still impressive.

"Ok, thanks Max. I found out some stuff today too, but I need to sort out my thoughts first, and then I'll text you about it. Can you please go now?," Iris asked.

"Sure," Max said, a little hurt that she wanted him to get out. But he knew that his sister had her reasons. He walked out of her room and closed the door.

Iris decided to write down a checklist, something she had taught herself to do long ago when she was stressed out and had trouble organizing her thoughts. Her list looked like this.

THINGS I KNOW

Dad has some extra angel blood

Me and Max probably have some extra too

Parents were some war heroes- knew they were in some war but not the heroes.

That war had some angel involvement

Some half-demon guy named Sebastian was involved

The prophecy is starting

THINGS TO DO

Research Mom and Dad

Research wars with angels got involved

Just then, her phone rang again. It was a text from Sara.

Sara: Your parents thought they were siblings at one time or another. Call me.

Iris did. What else could she do? Sara picked on the first ring.

"Iris," She said. "Thank god. My parents were talking- I only caught the end of it, but your parents thought they were siblings at one time or another. Turns out, your mother has a sibling. Sebastian. He and Jace led parallel lives, raised by the same guy. Jace thought that he was his father until he found out that he was cut out of some dead woman's stomach. Thats all I heard.". There was that name again. Sebastian. A half-demon guy who was, apparently, Iris' uncle.

"By the angel. This puts it all together. Thanks, Sara! I'll call you when I have all the details," Iris said. Then, she heard someone tapping at the window. She turned to look. . . and it was Zach. She jumped.

"Uh. . . Sara, I'm going to have to call you back. Bye.," Iris said, and she hung up the phone. "Zach! What are you doing here? My parents would FREAK if they saw you, the amazing flying boy."

"I'm sorry Sara, but you're going to want to see this. Those people you mentioned. . . They're pretty important. I'm pretty surprised you haven't heard of them. They lived in New York, at the institute. There was this guy named Valentine, he was after the mortal cup. This woman, Jocelyn Fairchild, his ex-wife, had hidden it. This group of good-doers, shadow hunters Clarissa Fairchild, Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis, and a warlock named Magnus Bane, tried to save it from him. Problem was, only person who knew where it was, Jocelyn, was in a coma. Valentine had captured her, not there was a lot of use for her. Basically, they saved it from her and the cup. In the process Simon, the mundane guy, turned into a vampire. Then, this guy named Sebastian, who was half demon, half shadowhunter, came to Idris where this group of good-doers where at the time, and unleashed a bunch of demons on the city. He killed Alec and Isabelle's little brother. The Jace guy killed him, but then he was preserved by the demon Lilith. Jace was controlled by Lilith and captured everyone. The Simon guy was blackmailed into resurrecting Sebastian. Then, Sebastian gained control over Jace and they ran away. Clary ran an undercover mission to save Jace. She did, but Sebastian ran away. They went on a mission to find him and killed him. The story ends there, I guess. Theres nothing else on them.," Zach said. "I have to go. bye. Hope it helped." and with that, he flew out the window.

Iris' thoughts were in a disarray. She knew that no list would help her now. She decided to venture into the forest to calm her thoughts.

Iris was walking down the stairs. She looked as pale as a ghost.

"Iris, honey? Are you alright?," Clary asked. She was still deathly confused, but that was all overruled by her concern for her daughter.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine. Just. . . going out into the forest for a bit.," she replied. She could never look at her mom the same way again, knowing what she had done.

Finally, she was in the forest. The only place she could truly be alone. Iris climbed up a tree and nestled into a small nook. There she stayed for ten minutes, just sorting out her thoughts, until she heard a twig snap. She looked around wildly. Normally, she wouldn't have thought anything of it. There were many animals residing in the forest. But this sound- this sound sounded like a human. There was nothing under her, nothing to the right of her, nothing to the left of her. That only left. . . up. Slowly, Iris turned her head up. A face was grinning down at her, a face with solid black eyes and white hair.

"Hello," the face said. "Little niece."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N This chapter is really just a filler. I have an EXTREME case of writers block, so sorry its taken me so long to update. Please review because it makes me want to write!

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITIMTIMTIMTI

Iris ran blindly. She just jumped out of the tree and ran for her life. Sebastian chased after her, easily catching up. Iris realized that there was no way that she could outrun him- half demons had like, superhuman powers right? But, so did she. Iris waved her hand and two trees moved their branches forward, smacking Sebastian right in the face. He just kept running. All I have to do is get to the gates, Iris thought. Just get to the gates, and you can close them up on him. But it was at least a mile to the gates, so there had to be another way. Sebastian was so close to Iris, she figured that she had about thirty seconds before he captured her- or killed her. She had to come up with something, and fast. Something came to her- a last-ditch effort. She quickly climbed up a tree, Sebastian right behind her. She quickly directed the tree to make a slingshot shaped thing, something she'd done before, but never quite as in a rush or in such a life threatening situation. She climbed into the end of in, and it flung her right into her backyard. She quickly waved a hand and basically made the forest unexitable or unenterable. Then, she realized that her whole family was staring at her.

"Clearly," Jace said "We need to talk".

LOVELYLINEBREAKNAMEDBOB

"Max, Stephen, your mother and I have to have a private talk with your sister. Why don't you guys go and practice some flips?," Jace said.

"No. Let Max stay. He have a right to know all of this just as much as me or you," Iris said.

"Thats fine, Iris, but why don't we go to the library to talk? We don't want to be… overheard.," Clary said, looking around wildly. Iris nodded, and they walked to the library.

"Stephen, why don't you go read or something?," Max said. Stephen, ever the obedient child, went and grabbed his book, sat down on the patio seat and opened it up. Everyone else walked over to the library.

TINABOBSLINEBREAKGIRLFRIEND

"Alright. Spill," Jace said. Iris looked at him with wide eyes before saying-

"I'm going to start it off at the very beginning. Don't interrupt me or I'll lose my courage and not tell you guys anything.," Iris said, her voice shaking. "I was nine. In the bathroom, brushing my teeth. Suddenly, there was this big flash of light. I was transported into large room. There were three other kids there, all looking very scared and confused. A man walked in, and introduced himself as the angel Razil. The oldest kid in the room, Zach, didn't believe him. Showed him a bit of cheek. Razil took his true form to prove it to him. After that, we all believed him. Anyway, he levitated us into the air and told us to close our eyes. We did as he asked. And when we did that. . . there was a feeling that you can't really describe. It was like pure courage running though you, like fire running though your soul. We all opened our eyes at the exact same time, and there were these auras around us, each one made of a different element. The feeling came again, like we could do anything. Like we could do the impossible. Razil told us this prophecy. It went like this-

The dead shall rise again.

They shall bring forth a threat greater than evil itself

The world shall fall

If not for the four Elementalists

If they fall, the world shall fall

If they preserve, the world shall preserve

Everything falls in their hands.

Earth, Water, Fire, and Air

Shall save us or destroy us.

Razil walked around the room, placing his hands on the other kids heads. each one he named as a different element. My friend Zach was air. He was supposed to be our leader. Katherine was water. She was to be our peacemaker. Sam was fire. He. . . Well, Razil didn't tell us what role he would play in our merry little band of powerful people. But we think he meant that Sam was the one who would be temped the most by the evil side. Razil walked over to me, but before he could speak, I spoke. I said that I was the Earth. That I was the listener. But that that power would come with a price. That basically, if I died or turned to the dark side, all the other elementalists would die or turn with me. And that I would start the prophecy when I got curious. Razil looked more than a little surprised, but he said "So its true. She's the one.", and waved his hand. We were transported back to a place with a lake and a surrounding forest. The other elementalists and I- well, we just sat and talked. For hours. Got aquatinted with each other. After a while, a bright flash of light appeared and we were transported back to our homes. No time had passed, but there was a note. Each of us got one, and on it it said "Meet at that same place every month. You're know where to go.". And so we did. Now, I think the prophecy has come true. The dead rising from the grave- I saw Sebastian today. Mum. He was chasing me. I'm pretty sure he's dead."

JAMESTHEIRLINEBREAKSON

He saw the boy, sitting there on the patio. A sitting duck. Perfect.

TINAISONLY15OHNO

The occupants of the library's minds were all going crazy. Max, Jace, and Clary all spoke at once.

"Say what? You have superpowers? And who's Sebastian?," said Max.

"How do you know about Sebastian?" asked Jace.

"Why didn't you tell us?," Clary whispered.

"Mom and Dad can tell you, Max. But if they don't, I will," Iris said with a look at Jace and Clary."As for Mom and Dad, your questions take a bit more storytelling on my part." Or maybe not tell you at all. How would you like things being kept from you?, Iris thought. But she decided to tell them anyway.

" I learned about Sebastian about . . . well, two hours ago. I had called the elementalists over to our meeting- I knew I had started the prophecy. I could just. . . feel it. I asked them what they knew about you guys, and they said that they didn't know, but they would look you up. We left with promises to meet up next week. When I got home, Max said he had overheard you guys talking. Told me about the who demon blood thing. I went up to my room, when the second I got up there, Sara called. She told me she had overheard her dads talking about how you guys thought you were siblings at one point. I was interrupted by someone tapping at my window. It was Zach. Anyway, he told me all the rest."

"So thats why you looked so pale when you passed me in the kitchen," Clary mused. "But that still doesn't explain why you never told us". Iris looked up at her and said, "Sam. Our fire user. When we were talking after we met Razil, we had to decide weather or not to tell our parents. Sam volunteered to tell his first. We left with promises not to say anything until the next time we saw each other. The next month, when we all met for the second time, Sam looked horrible. He told us his parents had thrown him out, that they were scared of him. He said that they had good reason to. He had gotten angry at his parents when they told him to get out, and he lost control. He burned the house down. Nobody survived but him. After he told us that, none of us wanted to tell our parents. Sam lives on the streets now. Doesn't want to go to an orphanage. Says he wouldn't be able to explain his absences"

"Poor Sam," Max whispered. The library was silent for a while until Jace stood up.

"I'm going to get Stephen," he said, standing up. He walked out of the room.

"You could have told us, you know," Clary said.

"I know. I was just scared. That you wouldn't understand. This is what happens when you keep secrets from people. They keep secrets from you. Just keep that in mind.," Iris replied. Just then, Jace burst into the library.

"Stephen is gone.," He gasped.

SHEKEPTHERLINEBREAKSONJAMES

As easy as taking candy from a baby.


	11. AN

**Hi Guys-**

**I'm NOT giving up on this story. I'm still writing it, but there may be less updates b/c I'm starting my second story (Harry Potter fanfic), and that kind of means I'm in a HP mood right now, not an MI one. Sorry, but I hope to get a new chapter on here soon. **

**Thanks!**

**-Spindle89**


End file.
